powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Origin Manipulation
Note : This power is not specifically stated by official works or accredited from characters appearing in official/professional works of fiction. Any information given is speculated and may not hold any credibility. The power to manipulate the origin of everything (even the origin of the Primordial Force). Variation of Metaphysics Manipulation. Sub-power of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Zero *Divine Origin *Primal Nonexistence *The Seed of Omnipotence *Zero-Infinity Manipulation *Zero Power *「　」 *0/0 Capabilities User of this ability can create, be, alter and control the origin of everything. As nothing exists without origin, even nonexistence itself, this power is beyond all comprehension by any being we can ever know. By manipulating the origin, one can achieve absolutely everything, thus nothing is out of reach. Users can even become immune to Nonexistence by becoming its origin, therefore bypassing all effects. Nature Origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order. It is beyond both Nonexistence and Existence, separate from anything, becoming the absolute value of all things. Origin is simple, but since all simple things are complex compared with its simplicity, it is called "Origin". The origin stores and archives information of all beings, forces, possibilities and events, past, present, and future of the whole universe. It is from origin that everything begins and also where everything will return to. User right now is the root of all roots, the absolute zero of all things, hold the ability to become anything they want (0 + anything = anything). On the other hand, one can also has absolute immunity by neutralize everything comes to them (0 x anything = 0). The user is the origin of everything, he has control over absolutely everything and transcends everything. If Omnipotence is a circle which expanded more and more to infinity, then Origin Manipulation is the center point of that circle, the most primitive stage of Omnipotence. The user transcends the title of God, they overcome this title by becoming the very essence of Omnipotence. Applications *Absolute Immutability *Absolute Restoration *Almighty Link *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Complete Arsenal *Enlightenment *Ether Manipulation *Existential Perfection *Life-Force Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Nonexistence *Omnilock *Omnificence *Omnipresence *Omniscience *Omniverse Manipulation *Omnipotence Representation *Origin Destroyer *Power Immunity *Primordial Deity Physiology *Singularity *Subjective Unity *Unity Variations *Metaphysics Manipulation Associations *Balance *Conceptualization *Omnipotence *Primordial Force Manipulation Limitations *Unless the user is Omniscient they will have these limitations: **Required precise knowledge and understanding about one thing before using to avoid destroying essential natural basis. **User must understand what the origin of something is before they can use their ability. Known Users *Wuji (Taoism) *Maria the Witch of Origin (Umineko no naku koro ni) *Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) *God (Judeo-Christianity) *Ouroboros (Many Mythology) Gallery IMG 0310.jpg|Ayin (Kabbalah), the absolute zero before all existence. Category:Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Fanon Power